I Will Fight With You
by ouatandmore
Summary: Requested Prompt: Emma tells Snow about how Gideon left her to die and how the spider almost killed her. Snow goes into Mama Bear mode and becomes very emotional with Emma - From Mama (Annonymous) "All I can do is hope. Hope that you'll come back alive."


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters in it.**

 **I have decided that I would post the requested prompts as seperate stories instead of putting them as chapters in one post. If you want to request a story, you can write it in a review on here or on the post labled: "Once Upon A Time Prompts" Enjoy!**

It was in the middle of the night when Snow heard a knock on her door. This was her first night without Neal, she had given him to Belle for the night. Although she missed him dearly, Snow just couldn't handle everything tonight, with her husband sharing a sleeping curse with her and Emma in more danger than ever, since Gideon had tried to kill her _again._

When she opened the door she was surprised to see her daughter. "Emma? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Is it okay if we talk for a while somewhere? I just really need to get these things out of me. It's okay if you're tired though, we can do this another time." Emma replied.

"Yes, yes of course. Just let me get my coat." Snow said. This was one of the many rare times that Emma has let down her walls and Snow was happy that she would open up to her. It made her feel like a mother to her, because she missed out on that for twenty-eight years.

When she came back to the door, Emma led their way out of the apartment. "Where are we going?" Asked Snow as they were on their way to the place Emma was taking her.

"Granny's." Her daughter answered simply. "They're open 24 hours. And I was craving for a midnight snack, too"

They finally got there and found a few people scattered around the diner. Emma sat at her usual booth and Snow followed. A waiter came a few minutes later and asked for their order.

"I'll take a grilled cheese and an iced tea." Emma said then turned to her mother. "Do you want anything?"

"I'll take an iced tea too." Snow responded. She waited for the waiter to walk away then faced her daughter.

With worried eyes she asked, "What's wrong, Emma?" Emma looked down and muttered, "I never said I was worried."

Snow reached over and held her hand. "I'm your mother. I've memorized all of your facial expressions. This one is _definitely_ showing some worry." She said with a soft smile.

"You're right." Emma whispered. "I'm just… scared."

Snow's eyes went soft. Her daughter was _scared_ and it had triggered many emotions in her. Emma had never told anyone her feelings. Before, when she was scared, she would hide it. If she was sad, she would hold it in.

The waiter came back with the food and drinks, and Emma took a small bite from her grilled cheese with her free hand.

She squeezed Emma's hand then let go and said softly, "Talk to me, please." Emma finally looked back up and asked, "Do you know what happened earlier? What Gold had to save me from?"

Her mother went rigid. The thought of her daughter being _hurt_ by someone or something crushed her. She wanted to stand by her, to fight with her, too. "No." Snow said quietly. "What happened?"

"Gideon, he tricked me into bringing this _huge_ spider. At first I thought that it had come by mistake, and he was acting like it did too. I helped him as he helped me to keep up his act. Then we both went into this room and we were trapped and he just… left me. I attempted to attack the spider but I failed and then it got me. He sprayed the string and it wrapped around me. I don't remember how it felt, I just… I just kept trying to keep breathing. Keep breathing, keep breathing, I thought to myself the whole time. But I blacked out for a few minutes then Gold found me." Emma explained with her voice cracking towards the end.

Snow took a sharp breath. Her fears of her daughter being gone had almost come true. There were several times where Emma had to go to fights with the risk of losing her life, but it is nothing compared to _this._ If Gold hadn't come, if _no one_ hadn't come, she would stay lying there with no oxygen and… Snow couldn't even come around thinking it.

Before she knew it a tear had fallen out of Snow's eye. "I'm sorry Emma." She whispered then put her face in her hands and continued, "I'm so, _so_ sorry this had to happen to you. I should've been there for you, fight with you, stand by you, whatever it takes for me to just be with _you_."

"No, Mom, it's okay. I'm the Savior, the town's hero. I'm _supposed_ to saving people, and that means not dragging people to the fights with me." Emma shrugged.

"I don't care if I get hurt if I fight with you! I just want to be with _you,_ Emma." Said Snow. More tears were falling down her face.

"Mom, you don't understand. Again, I'm the Savior. I do these things myself. I don't want you getting hurt and-" Emma began.

Snow lifted her hands from her face and looked at her with distressed eyes and said, "No, _you_ don't understand! Savior or not, you are still _my daughter._ I haven't had you for twenty-eight years, and I _am not_ going to lose you again! It's hard you know, having you always going to fights where I can't be with you. Do you know how scared I get when a new fight begins? It kills me that I can't come with you and all I can do is hope. Hope that you will win the fight. Hope that everyone comes back safe. Hope that you will still be _alive_. I will now on fight with you when I can whether you like it or not!"

She was fully crying now and Emma stood up and sat beside her and hugged her mother. "I love you, Mom." She whispered.

"Oh, I love you too, Emma," Snow said back. She was never letting her daughter go.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story for a requested prompt! If you want to request one, send a review in this post. Please send in a review of what you think of this story. Thank you :)**

 ***** There has been several requested prompts about the Charming's bonding with Neal and Emma or Emma telling her parents about Gideon. I promise that each will be a different and unique story, even if they share the same topic. Thank you for sending requests, please send more! I have been working on more requested prompts and they will be posted soon.**


End file.
